Obito Uchiha
by Unicorn Senju
Summary: Obito Uchiha era mucho más que ese ser despiadado que el mundo ninja conoció, era mucho más que un villano [Drabbles centrados en Obito Uchiha]
1. Morir

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo los uso con fines de entretener :)

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Feliz cumple! Y espero que te guste. Los siguientes drables son dedicados a una persona muy especial a nivel personal, que adora mucho a este personaje.

 **¡A leer!**

.

.

.

 **Morir**

Ahí estaba, irguiéndose como Hokage de Konoha ante todos los aldeanos. Portando su impecable e inmaculada túnica de un perfecto color blanco. Miro a través de la ventada en la oficina de la torre que daba una vista clara hacia el monumento de los Hokages; su rostro se perfilaba para la posteridad junto al resto de los anteriores mandatarios de la Hoja con orgullo.

Nada hasta ese punto de su vida le pareció tan importante y tan merecedor de celebración interior, se sentía tan radiante y absolutamente orgulloso de sí mismo por, finalmente, logrado consumar su más grande sueño en la vida; ser Hokage.

Sonrió con la visión de su rostro tallado en piedra en ese gran monte a la distancia. No como un gesto de arrogancia muy propio de su clan de nacimiento, si no como una muestra de la alegría que lo invadía el verse triunfando y obteniendo el honor máximo de velar por el bienestar de la aldea a pesar de ser _un Uchiha._ Su sonrisa reflejaba luz y júbilo carente de malicia o la bien conocida actitud fría que casi todo miembro parecía poseer de manera innata. Él era una honrosa excepción entre una larga historia llena de desertores y Uchihas cegados por la Maldición del Odio que terminaba en un profundo rencor hacia la aldea de una forma que caía en lo irracional.

Pero él amaba a Konoha.

Y jamás atentaría contra ella.

El trabajo era arduo, una pila interminable de papeles llegaba a su escritorio en busca de su revisión o firma. Todo pasaba a sus manos y por su escritorio antes de salir a la luz del día, era un proceso muy complicado y extenuante pero muy necesario para el correcto funcionamiento. Tomó una elegante pluma de su escritorio y se dispuso a firmar con toda calma cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió sin más. Naturalmente esto le atrajo la atención y levantó la vista en busca de la identidad de la persona intrusa.

—Obito— Lo llamó un hombre rubio de brillantes ojos azules en un tono que sonaba jovial saludándolo con la mano en un gesto amable, Obito soltó la pluma que sostenía entre sus dedos, estaba atónito.

Ahí frente a él estaba Minato Namikaze, el cuarto Hokage en su oficina saludándole. No habría habido ningún problema salvo que se suponía había muerto hacía más de diez años. Entonces otro toque sutil contra su puerta se escuchó y una vez más, se abrió sin esperar una invitación a enviar.

—Obito— Esta vez era una voz femenina suave cargada de alegría que pronunciaba su nombre.

La de Rin Nohara.

Su compañera de equipo.

Pero… ¿Qué hacían ambos ahí? ¿Cómo era posible aquello? ¿Acaso sus ojos los engañaban? El corazón se le aceleró como jamás en la vida y se levantó de la silla de un salto por la exaltación. Minato y Rin le miraron preocupados, como si se hubiese vuelto loco y el creyó que se desmayaría ahí mismo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Obito? —Le preguntó Rin acercándose un poco adentrándose en la oficina.

Obito retrocedió por instinto, estaba aterrado y su cabeza era un mar de cosas que explotaban para intentar muy dificultosamente comprender la escena que se le presentaba. Sus manos temblaron por la confusión arrolladora, le dolía el estómago y los ojos le picaban.

Ellos estaban _muertos…_

Entonces, cayó en cuenta de que nada tenía sentido. No podía recordar su ceremonia en la cual se le nombró Hokage, ni tampoco a nadie tomándole medida y anotaciones para tallar su rostro en el monumento. Evocó su memoria con desesperación, aferrándose a que si lo intentaba esas imágenes acudirían a él como una prueba verídica de que todo había sucedido.

Pero no fue así y la razón era sencilla…

Porque nunca sucedió.

La blanca túnica de Hokage que portaba en ese momento comenzó a desvanecerse, estaba quedándose prácticamente desnudo y con la ropa desgarrada, su piel se ponía tan pálida que parecía un fantasma al igual que las hebras de su cabello. El peso del mundo se colocó sobre sus hombros y el cuerpo entero le dolía tanto que parecía mortal. Se cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo áspero de tierra y rocas mientras las paredes de la oficina se transformaban en un prado abierto. Rin desaparecía volviéndose un montículo de polvo que el viento soplaba mientras que a Minato se le apagaba el brillo azul en la mirada y unas grietas cubrían su rostro.

Y después estaba solo.

Su cuerpo clamaba por la muerte en medio de la agonía.

No era el Hokage.

Y Rin estaba muerta.

Inhaló en busca de aire, que se sintió como cuchillas en su pecho.

Ya no estaba soñando, ni durmiéndose o alucinando producto de las heridas.

Estaba muriendo.

.

.

.

Feliz cumpleaños~


	2. Debajo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

 **Debajo**

Esos largos minutos que estuvo debajo de los escombros de aquella enorme roca que apenas le permitía respirar por el peso y el dolor que le causaba a cada músculo de su cuerpo se había sentido como una eternidad.

Una eternidad a la espera de la muerte.

No podía escuchar nada, solo el silencio contundente de la soledad antes de perecer y la inestabilidad del mareo por la perdída de sangre. No podía ni hablar por la opresión que sentía en el pecho, no podía ver porque el único ojo que no estaba bajo la roca se había ido como un último regalo de su parte a Kakashi. Como su único gesto de aprecio verdadero hacía su inexpresivo compañero de el Equipo Minato. Porque le juro que cuidaría de Rin en su ausencia, sería sus ojos para ver el peligro inminente. Tembló, sin saber si era por miedo o por otra cosa. Jamás, en toda su corta vida, sintió tanto frío, cansancio y dolor al mismo tiempo. El polvo se metía en sus pulmones haciendo que sintiera que se ahogaba aún más, casi quería llorar pero ni fuerzas le quedaban para ello. Solo podía aguardar hasta que su cuerpo no resistiera más.

Si hubiese muerto justo ahí, habría tenido una mejor vida, como un héroe que obsequió sus ojos a su compañero y no como un malvado Uchiha que no hizo más que perpetuar el ciclo imparable de muerte que regía al mundo ninja desde tiempos inmemoriales.

No era capaz de mirar al cielo para buscar un poco de paz interna. No existía la paz en aquel mundo podrido, sólo odio y muerte; ¿En que clase de mundo los niños morían solos en mitad de la nada?

En uno horrible.

Como lo era su mundo.

Como lo seguía siendo.


End file.
